


Slivers of the Universe

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, some contain ndrv3 spoilers but they'll be marked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: A collection of drabbles.[Latest update: ikuzono drabble request]





	1. saimatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a request!

_one._

“Akamatsu-san, what on earth are you-”

Kaede had approached him with a comb and some elastics that morning. After trying to subtly hint at her intentions, she had suddenly tackled him and begun brushing out his hair.

“It’s okay, Saihara-kun,” Kaede said softly, to the rhythm of the brush, “Do you trust me?”

Saihara replied, “Yes, but… you know how I feel about taking my hat off.”

Kaede said, “We’re alone right now. I promise that I won’t tell anyone how cute you look.”

His face flushed, “But really, what are you doing to me?”

“Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair,” she replied.

Saihara said, “I don’t have enough hair for that!”

(He used to have hair down to his chest, as a prepubescent child, but his uncle had taken him to get it all chopped off when he turned fifteen.)

Kaede chirped, “Little braids! Small, cute little things. It’ll match the rest of you! The, uh, cute part, I mean.”

Saihara scowled a slight bit.

Within the hour, Kaede called out, “Ta-da! What do you think?” She held a mirror up to him.

Saihara found himself smiling at the tiny braids that Kaede had indeed managed to create, “They’re… very nice.”

“So… you want to show them off to everyone else?” Kaede asked devilishly.

Saihara snatched his hat off the floor and tugged it onto his head.

“Absolutely not.”

 

_two._

The ivory keys stood out against the ebony that was the grand piano itself. Saihara hovered in the doorway, staring at the instrument in awe. Kaede could make the massive, heaving object produce the most beautiful sounds possible.

And he still couldn’t play the kazoo.

“Hehe! You’re gonna make me jealous, Saihara-kun!”

He turned around to spot the pianist herself, beaming and bouncing on her heels. He tugged his hat and murmured, “I was just…”

Kaede laughed and took his hand, “I’m just teasing. But seriously, you’ve been standing here for ten minutes now. Is there something that you wanted to say?”

Saihara looked between the instrument and the girl a few times. She probably knew what he wanted, and could definitely coax it out of him if it came to it. So, he swallowed and stumbled out, “Will… will you teach me how to play?”

Kaede beamed, “I’d love to! It’s a long process, though. Learning all the notes and very basic scales first. It takes ages just to be able to play something like ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,’ let alone ‘Moonlight Sonata.’”

“I don’t mind,” Saihara offered a small smile of his own, “That’s why I asked.”

Kaede’s smile grew even bigger, then she tugged him into the large study with a certain determination that he had never seen before.


	2. shiromaki

Tsumugi Shirogane hated her apartment, but at the same time, she loved it. Loved it because it was quiet and hidden away from the world, because when she was there, she was safe.

Hated it because it made her feel alone.

Even during the blistering summer, Maki worked almost constantly. Shirogane, who was unable to hold a job for more than a month, was left alone in the two room apartment that they were renting, sitting in front of a fan that hardly functioned.

When Maki was around, she was exhausted and grumpy, and not much for conversation. Shirogane would often go days at a time without seeing her, or when she did, the dark haired girl was rushing out of the apartment at the speed of light, or crawling into the bed across the room from Shirogane’s at three in the morning.

So when Maki had mentioned off handedly that she had the weekend off two weeks from now, Shirogane had instantly perked up.

She had to do something to help Maki feel better. She was so stressed constantly, and Shirogane hadn’t been able to help her at all.

For those two weeks, while Maki was out of the apartment, Shirogane would slip out to buy small little things. She’d never go farther than the corner store five minutes from their place, too scared of being recognized by random civilians.

The night before Maki’s break, Shirogane set up the apartment, decorating as much as she could. Her only goal was the make the place perfect for her friend, so that maybe, maybe she could finally be happy about something.

Sure enough, come morning, Maki stumbled out of their shared bedroom, rubbing her eyes, only to freeze in place. Shirogane stood in the middle of the kitchen, grinning, as balloons and streamers filled the room.

“What’s going on?”

Shirogane cried, “It’s a party for you!”

Maki replied, “But my birthday’s in February. In fact, we’re closer to yours than anything.”

Shirogane shook her head, “It’s not that kind of party, it’s just one to celebrate you! You’ve been working so hard, and I wanted to cheer you up.”

Maki blinked, “You did all of this for me?”

“Y-Yes! Because I lo… Because I care about you,” Shirogane quickly amended.

(The L word was something to be saved for a better time, for when she felt more confident. It had taken years for the two to even be friends, and she didn’t want to ruin it easily.)

Maki cracked the smallest of smiles, then approached the blue haired girl and embraced her, “Thank you… I’m so glad that I met you.”

Shirogane smiled back, ignoring the tears slipping from her eyes.


	3. but what we call our despair is often only the painful eagerness of unfed hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dr3 era

The clock in the headmaster’s office ticks off beat, running too fast one hour and too slow the next. It’s the only way to tell time in the room too, which means hours of staring up at the wall in confusion.

Kyouko Kirigiri has been in this room for nine clock cycles, sitting at a table across from a person that she had hoped to never see again. But fate has other plans for people, it always does.

Her eyes go back to the clock. It’s easier to watch the misguided hands, as opposed to her partner in this cruel purgatory.

“Are ya bored, Kirigiri-san?”

Kyouko folds her hands, “Hardly.”

A pout, “Then maybe we could try and make some conversation! We’re gonna be stuck here for a very long time.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

She keeps watching the time pass. There’s still hope for her, unfed and small enough to be considered despair, but she won’t know for quite some time. She can only hope that she won’t be left to die in the ruins of the Future Foundation.

“It’s too bad, really,” her partner remarks, “I mean, you had so much potential. I watched you during the first game, and you were determined, focused, and you never let anyone get in the way of that. And now, here you are, almost as dead as I am, because you let other people get in the way.”

Kyouko responds, “I don’t care. I’m a better person than I was.”

She gets a scoff in response, “You should have killed Makoto Naegi when you had the chance.”

Kyouko was not a religious person by nature, but she could almost believe that she was in a room with God.

“So… you just gonna sit there, then?”

“Yes.”

Better to focus on the painful eagerness in Naegi’s eyes, to think that maybe she has a chance to be saved, than to waste anything more on the girl who ended the world.

Nine more cycles pass.

At the tenth starts, Kyouko feels lighter. She raises her arm, only to realize that she can partially see through it.

“Oh! Looks like someone came to save you after all!”

Kyouko ignores her.

“I guess this is goodbye, Kirigiri-san,” Junko says, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, “When you die for good, though, let’s have a real conversation. Promise me that?”

Kyouko looks Junko in the eye for the first time and whispers, “You don’t deserve anything of the sort.”

Then, all she sees is light.


	4. goshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for chapters 1 and 2 of NDRV3

The room smells like moss, death, and for a reason that Hoshi cannot fathom, cabbages. Nine hours have passed since the first trial, but Hoshi’s head is still spinning. It shouldn’t bother him, he’s seen people die before.

And certainly, he’s ended more than one life before.

Perhaps it’s the gravity of the situation - the threats that the multi-chrome bears toss at them are not to be taken lightly - or perhaps he’s not as good at repressing his feelings as he thought

Or perhaps it’s because he’s sitting in a room that belongs not to him, but to Gonta Gokuhara.

The Super High School Level Entomologist is in tears, and it doesn’t seem like he’ll stop any time soon. Hoshi doesn’t really know what to do about it. Emotions were never his strong suit.

“Hey,” he says eventually, “listen, Gokuhara, I don’t really know what I can do for you.”

He replies, “J-Just Hoshi-kun being here is enough for Gonta. He really appreciates that you would take time to stay with him.”

Hoshi shrugs, “You’re a good kid, Gokuhara. I like being around you.”

What he doesn’t say is that he also didn’t have anything else to do, anyways.

Suddenly, Gonta raises his head, “Hoshi-kun? Would… would it be wrong of Gonta to ask for a hug?”

Hoshi weights his options. Like he said, Gonta’s a good person, and doesn’t have any ulterior motives. And… as much as he hates to admit it, he’s touch starved. 

He’s made his decision, then.

He stands up and crosses the room to where Gonta is sitting on the floor. Then, he opens his arms and delivers a tight, close hug to him. Gonta’s arms close around him, and it’s the best Hoshi’s felt in years.

“Gonta loves your hugs,” the taller man mumbles.

Several things stir in Hoshi’s chest. Most of them are confusion - has he hugged Gonta before? Maybe a long, long, long time ago, somehow? - but one little bit is appreciation.

It takes a long time for them to even think about breaking apart. When they finally do, Hoshi says carefully, “I’ll always be here for you, Gokuhara. If you need anything… I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Gonta beams at this, and wipes his tearstained face.

(Hoshi doesn’t break his promise until just a bit later, when he’s unable to resist Kirumi Toujou’s attempt to murder him any longer.)


	5. hinasouda

“…How exactly did you manage to get stuck in there?” Hinata asked, kneeling down on the tile. It was three minutes past nine in the morning, and Hinata, in the midst of his morning coffee, had gotten a panicked text from Souda that instructed him to come over as soon as possible.

Souda, from inside his washing machine, grumbled, “I was trying to repair this ol’ beast, but I ended up not being able to reach from outside, so I climbed in.”

Hinata rubbed his temples, “Why did you contact me? Why not like… I don’t know, the fire department?”

“Because who fucking calls the fire department and says: ‘Hey I’m stuck inside my fucking washing machine!’” Souda retorted, “Good fucking thing that I enabled voice to text, or I would have died in here.”

Hinata reached into his pocket, and produced his own phone.

Souda screeched, “H-Hey, Hinata! What are you doing?! Aren’t you gonna help your buddy Souda out here?”

Hinata replied, “I’m calling someone who can actually get you out of here. Yes, hello… My friend is stuck inside of his washing machine.”

Souda continued to whine, until twenty minutes later when he was finally rescued from the metal cell.


	6. ikuzono

_one._

The mug that Mukuro had been holding hit the ground with a resounding crash. Their voice quaked just a bit as they asked, “What do you mean by leaving?”

Sayaka clasped her hands together, letting a quick grin out, “I mean… we’re leaving! Tomorrow afternoon, we’re going to Paris! I’ve booked a flight, organized a ride… I even started packing for us.”

Mukuro said, “Is that why you started stealing some of my nicer shirts?”

“You got me,” Sayaka said, giggling, “I wanted to make sure that you had your good clothes ready. Since our three year anniversary is coming up, I wanted to do something specific for us. Is… is it a nice surprise?”

Mukuro beamed, “Yes! You just startled me when you came to tell me out of the blue. It sounds wonderful.”

Sayaka beamed, leaned forwards, and kissed Mukuro on the forehead, “I love you. So much.”

“I love you more,” Mukuro replied.

“I love you most.”

 

_two._

Sayaka bounced on her heels, cocking her head ever so slightly, “Hey, what’s with the pigtails, Ikusaba-chan? They look super cute!”

Mukuro rubbed the back of their neck, “I… I just thought that I’d play with some more hairstyles? Junko-chan keeps telling me that I should do a little more than brush it out every day.”

Sayaka said, “Well, you always look adorable, but these really seal the deal. You should do your hair like that more often! At least, if you like it, I mean.”

Mukuro shrugged, “Yeah.. they’re nice.”

“You don’t really like them, do you?” Sayaka asked.

Mukuro blinked, “How did you… Wait, psychic powers, right?”

Sayaka giggled, “It’s just intuition, and you know it.”

“Sometimes I’m not entirely sure,” Mukuro admitted, “But thanks for the feedback. I’m not big on doing a lot with my hair myself, but if you like it… Maybe I’ll try some other things.”

Sayaka held up her hands, “Oh! You don’t have to do anything for my sake! I like you just the way you are, y’know.”

Mukuro flushed, “T-Thanks, Maizono-san. I really appreciate it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What’s up with you? You keep staring at me, Maizono. What is it? My stunning, radiant beauty?”

Sayaka examined Junko’s face carefully. There was something familiar about the faint freckles, and the gleam in her eyes, but she couldn’t quite place it.

Junko snapped her fingers, “Yoohoo! Are you there?”

Sayaka shrugged, “S-Sorry. I, er, like your pigtails.”

Junko froze for a moment, her eyes wide. Then she grinned again, “Heh, thanks, I guess!”

Sayaka smiled back, her heart pulsing weakly in her throat.


	7. koiwata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @psythewriter!

The rickety bus went over another bump, and Mahiru flinched on instinct. It was close to the evening, and she was exhausted from the field trip that took up her entire day.

Her fingers traced the loose canvas seats absently. Sitting on her right was Leon Kuwata, one of her underclassmen. Their classes had been combined for the field trip, thanks to the recent budget cuts.

He seemed to be asleep. Mahiru took a quick glimpse at him, examining his features. They had been in the same group earlier, but she hadn’t paid too much attention to him- too focused on the tour itself.

But now, there was an hour until the bus even got into Kyoto, and she had all the time in the world to watch him.

The bus turned a corner suddenly, and Leon slumped to one side, his head landing on her shoulder. Mahiru’s face flushed, but she didn’t try to push him away. It felt warm, and oddly comforting.

And she needed comfort in her life.

She didn’t know what she was feeling, but she liked it, and she kind of wanted to stay like this, watching the sun set from the back of a school bus with Leon on her shoulder, for the rest of her life.


	8. wish (happy birthday saihara!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame NDRV3 spoilers!
> 
> happy birthday shuuichi saihara, here's some angst you depressed sack of shit

Nineteen wax candles circle a cake topper that came from the dollar store. Saihara stares at it blankly, unsure of what to do. Himiko and Maki are staring at him from across the table, waiting.

"C'mon," Himiko urges, "Hurry up 'n make a wish! Before the wax melts onto the cake."

Maki doesn't say anything, but the look in her eyes is enough. Saihara ducks his head before her irises pierce him.

He sucks in a huge breath, wondering what he should wish for. He can think of several- thirteen, in fact.

A wish for Amami, the boy he hardly knew. The boy who died in the worst accident possible. Yes, he would be a good choice.

Maybe a wish for Hoshi, who deserved so much better than what he got, who should have lived instead of him. That's a solid decision as well.

For Toujou, perhaps? For the girl who killed with the intention of saving a country, and died instead? Sure, sure.

Angie too, Angie who was slaughtered while trying to bring peace. She would be a wise one to wish for.

While he's at it, a wish for Tenko. Tenko who died hoping to bring back a friend, died after promising her most cherished person that she'd be back. Yes, that sounds ideal.

Shinguuji doesn't really deserve a wish, in Saihara's opinion, but he'll give him one anyways. Because the boy who boiled alive after mercilessly killing his friends might have been better before the brainwashing.

He'll wish for Miu. Vulgar as she was, she did a lot for the group, and he knows that the girl who died because of her own fear deserves it.

And who would he be if he didn't make a wish for Gonta, for the one who got roped into a murder plot? He's good, they're all good.

He wishes for Ouma almost subconsciously. He never understood them, not well enough, but they didn't deserve to die the way they did. So of course, of course Ouma gets a wish.

One for Kaito too, who everyone considered a hero despite the debatable morality of his actions, who probably passed in the most peaceful manner of them all, in the space he dreamed of. He'll wish for Kaito no matter what.

Kiibo who blew up for the sake of his friends, yes. Kiibo gets a wish when he should have had so much more.

Tsumugi Shirogane deserves nobody and nothing, but a tiny, sick part of him wants to wish for her, because they weren't always so dissimilar.

And Kaede Akamatsu, whom he still loves, even though he really shouldn't, gets a wish for certain. In fact, she deserves every wish in the world, and infinity more.

He's beginning to run out of air. Saihara blows out the candles all at once, much to Himiko's delight. She sets off a party popper, and confetti falls all over the table, 'What'd ya wish for?"

"It's a secret," Saihara brushes a piece off the coloured plastic of his shoulder and takes a bite of the dry, waxy cake.

He didn't wish for anything at all. His dead friends deserve better than hollow promises from someone as useless as him.


	9. kaigonta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by ao3 anon YOSHIKO YUU NA! (also don't worry- i ship this pair too c: )

He's only seven, when Gonta leaves.

For a good few years, Kaito had been best friends with the boy. They'd spent nearly every day together from the moment they met, instantly hitting it off. So when Gonta leaves, Kaito doesn't know what to do with himself. It's not like he has any other friends to play with.

So during the day, Kaito leaves home and sits at the side of a pond, skipping rocks and thinking about Gonta. The boy loved bugs, and Kaito finds himself drawn to all the insects that he was passive about before.

He misses the bright eyes and warm smile of his best friend. He misses having someone to talk to at any hour of the night.

Kaito chucks a large stone into the water.

-

The countryside zips by as the train rolls farther and farther away.

Gonta fiddles with his hair, tired and lonely. He's moving again, for the seventh time in sixteen years, and it still leaves him with the same anxiety. After losing Kaito, the best friend he'd ever had, Gonta had been reluctant to make any other connections. 

What good would those friendships be if they ended up the same way as before? Gonta bites on his lip.

He misses Kaito. He misses staying up and looking at the stars, misses huddling close during a scary movie.

It's all so far away in his memory, but at the same time, it seems as if it happened only yesterday.

-

People bustle through the bus station, coming and going at a pace that Kaito doesn't want to comprehend. It's the evening rush, but he doesn't have anywhere to be except a broken home. So he might as well chew thirty yen bubblegum and lean against a brick wall. He doesn't have anything better to do.

And it kind of fits the 'bad boy' image that he somehow got going for him. Except the bubblegum part, but whatever. He won't see anyone he knows in this part of town.

He scans the crowds, looking for something, or someone interesting. His mom used to jabber about people watching whenever they went out in public, but Kaito doesn't see the merit in it. Everyone around here looks the same.

His gaze lingers on a creaky shuttle bus, then finally finds someone to stare at. Muscles for miles and wild, tangled hair make a sight for sore eyes, surprisingly enough. Then, the man turns, and Kaito gets a good look at his bespectacled face.

And proceeds to choke on his gum.

-

Gonta peers through the dust, looking for the exit. There's too many people in this place, and he stands out for all the wrong reasons. As he makes his move through the building, he suddenly hears a shout.

"G-Gonta! Holy shit, man!"

He glances all around, then freezes when he spots the source of the noise, a purple haired man clad in a leather jacket. It takes a regretfully long moment to hit, but the bright, inquisitive eyes get him.

Kaito. Kaito is  _here._ How long has it been, now?

"Oh my god, it's really you," Kaito shouts, looking up at him like it's the first rain after a blazing summer, "This is so fucking amazing! Gonta!"

Gonta nervously twiddles his thumbs, "K-Kaito... Gonta never expected to meet you here. He didn't have a clue that you lived here."

Kaito grins, "Man, I wish I knew that you were here! I've missed you tons. You look great, by the way. Okay, you have to tell me everything that happened since you left. I'm not leaving your side until I hear it all."

Gonta flushes. Kaito didn't change.

(Deep down, he's relieved.) 


	10. concrete coloured basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one spoilers. character death, suicide, hanging, lapslock
> 
>  
> 
> i rewatched the first trial thinking 'hey maybe she won't die this time.'

kaito is the last one to leave the trial room. saihara sits on the floor for a very long time, feeling the thick saliva in his throat as it rises and falls. snot drips from his nose and onto his clothes.

he's all alone now. and it's all his fault.

_i shouldn't have given up on you._

when he stands, blood rushes to his head, and he stumbles from dizziness. his vision is still blurred from the tears. saihara hasn't stopped crying since the truth came out, and he doesn't think that he ever will.

kaede akamatsu is gone, and so is his will to live.

 

it's a long, silent ride up the elevator. saihara stares at the floor the whole time, feeling a tightness in his throat that threatens to crush him before he even makes it to his final resting place.

somehow, he lasts.

shaded by the overhanging darkness, saihara wanders the overgrown halls until he comes to her lab. just like kaito suggested. although, what he's about to do is nothing like what the astronaut must think.

he closes the door and stares at the ebony piano for some time. if he looks at the right angle, he can see her playing a song. probably the one she wanted to play for him to calm him down.

saihara approaches the chair and moves it under the handle of the door, weakly barricading it from the outside. the others won't know, at least, not for some time. it's better if they don't find out, anyways.

he keeps rope on him at all times. ever since they let him out of the hospital, he never went anywhere without a coil of it. it seems that now, the time has come for him to use it.

nimble, shaking fingers tie a noose, that he pulls over his head until it rests snugly on his neck. with that taken care of, he climbs onto the piano, and ties the other end of the rope to a pipe hanging from the ceiling.

saihara stares at the knobbly carpet. he's stopped crying, surprisingly. in fact, he feels calm.

after a moment, he removes his hat and tosses it to the floor. she always wanted to see him without it. this will have to be enough.

he thinks about her smile. a shaky one of his own worms its way onto his face as tears fill his eyes again.

saihara steps off of the piano, the noose tightening around his neck until he feels nothing, nothing at all.

_i'm coming home, akamatsu-san. thank you._


	11. i want to see the same stars (saimatsu 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endgame spoilers- although they're mostly implied. anyways here's some saimatsu fluff because i'm sad

Still half-asleep, Saihara sips coffee as Kaede drives their rental car down the road. She's been up since the early hours, and is now singing along to some English pop hit that he can barely pick out individual words from.

He's glad that she's in a good mood, though. One of them needs to be able to communicate with the realtors that they're meeting with. 

Last night, in the hotel room, they decided on which of the houses they were going to look at in person. When they looked at the places online, all that they had really decided on was that they wanted a big space so that they could have people over often, and a nice yard for the cat to play in.

Kaede's really excited to see the house in person, and in between songs, blabs to him about little details that she thinks would match their combined aesthetic. Saihara doesn't really say much in response, besides general agreement. He's too tired to process much of what she says.

Still, he's so glad that she's here. When he immigrated to the west, he was worried that he'd be all alone, but Kaede choosing to come with him really saved him. Now, they're finally going to move into their own house.

"Oh, oh!" Kaede exclaims, "That's the one. Isn't it lovely, Shuuichi?"

Saihara takes his eyes off the dashboard and examines the place. It certainly fits the big yard criteria, and it looks large enough for a big gathering. He says softly, "It's really pretty, Kaede. You picked out a good one."

She goes quiet for a moment, enthralled in the sight of the building.

"So," Saihara says gently, "Are we going to actually meet the realtor, or are we just going to sit in the car and admire it?"

Kaede flushes, "I-I'm getting out now." 

Saihara opens the passenger side door and gets out, stretching his legs, then opens the back door to get the cat out. She swats him as he opens the door to her carrier, and hisses as he tries to help her.

She's always been a nasty little thing, that one.

The cat walks alongside him as they approach the house. Kaede is already talking with the realtor, exchanging quips at a rate that he can't follow. He wishes that his English was better, but part of him is glad, because it means that he doesn't have to take the reins in their conversations. 

Once she comes back with the keys, they explore the house together, the cat at their heels. After a thrice over of the property, Kaede declares that she wants to move in here. The cat seems to be agreeing with her, and so how could Saihara say no?

She starts chatting with the realtor again, while Saihara leans against the kitchen counter and talks to the cat, who is sitting on top of it.

Kaede comes back with a huge grin, "We got it! We can move in next week! Are you two excited? It's gonna be such a magical experience."

Saihara says, "That's wonderful. I... I can't wait to live here. I really want to be able to start over with you."

She hugs him, "I know the feeling. But this is it, this is the start of our new lives." With that, she leans over and pecks the cat on the cheek, to which she lets out a stifled purr.

"Thanks for everything," she says, "Shuuichi, Maki... I don't know what I could have done without you both."

And just like that, Kaede Akamatsu crumbles away like dust in his fingers, leaving only Himiko, and a lifetime's worth of trauma.

From her place on top of the counter, Maki squeezes his shoulder.


	12. saltwater for blood (shiromaki 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains endgame spoilers, requested anonymously !

The plate slips from her grasp and shatters on the dining room floor. Maki stares at it for a long time, unsure of what to do- if anything. It’s hardly the first time this has happened.

It’s hard, she supposes, to break the habits formed by false memories and primal instinct. She’s coping, if coping is synonymous with the bumpy red skin up and down her thighs.

Maki kneels down to pick up the shards, handling them tenderly, as though they were the bits of someone else’s life. As she disposes of the sharp fragments, the bedroom door opens, and Shirogane stumbles out.

They’ve been living alone together since the final season of  _Dangan Ronpa_  ended, because Saihara hates Shirogane and Yumeno doesn’t want to leave him all alone.

Maki certainly hasn’t minded Shirogane’s company. It’s nice to be around someone who doesn’t hate her.

Her eyes dart back to the girl who is still hovering in the doorway. Maki raises an eyebrow and asks, “Are you okay?”

Shirogane jumps, “O-Oh! Erm… I…”

Maki takes a few steps towards her, “You don’t have to tell if it’s going to upset you.”

“No, I have to…” Shirogane mumbles, “I just… need a moment to put it into words?”

Maki nods, “Okay. take your time.”

“I think…” she whispers, “I think I’m in love with you. And I’m terrified.”

Maki stops for a long moment, the words slamming against her with the impact of a sledgehammer.

Shirogane squeaks, “I-I’m sorry! I… I…!”

Maki replies, “I… I hate to say ‘scared’… but that’s all I can think. Something like that terrifies me to no end, but…”

“But?”

A smile creeps onto her face, “But I think I’m in love with you too.”


	13. rollercoaster favourite ride (let me kiss you one last time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied spoilers for chapters 1-3

_A witch who arises from a sea foam shell curses all who see her to fall in love. But the witch does not have eyes for her loyal subjects, only for unobtainable glories. She will only use those under her spell as stepping stones._ Or so says Shinguuji as he recounts a folklore tale.

Tenko doesn't like Shinguuji very much, but the story does hit her too close to home. So maybe she can bring it in herself to listen, listen to silken spools of slime, wrapped in golden diction. Or perhaps it will drive her to throw him overboard.

She ends up leaving halfway through the story, the object of her silently waning affections still staring up at the anthropologist's yellow eyes.

Tenko wanders, overgrown foliage tickling her legs. The air is cold like a drug and she sucks it in, hoping it will damage her to the point that her lungs will fill with salt water and overflow.

((  **you are terrible and awful and she hates you and you know w h y** ))

And thunder cracks above, but it's only in her head. Only in her head. Tenko wrings her hands and screams in silence, except it's out loud.

"Chabashitty? Do you fuckin' need something? You look like a train fucked you with a machete."

Tenko looks up to see Iruma standing over her with a raised eyebrow. Her ribcage trembles as she speaks, "Tenko is... sorry for disturbing you, Iruma-san. Please forgive her."

Iruma flops down beside her, "The great Miu Iruma is offering you her help. Are you really turning down my esteemed self? C'mon, give me the fucking skinny, or I'll cuck a bitch. Or go smoke whatever's growin' outside."

"Uh," Tenko begins, "Tenko is just upset about something small. It really shouldn't be of concern to anyone, even Tenko herself."

Iruma scoffs, "You were screaming like a little shit gremlin being ripped from the womb."

Tenko mumbles, "It... It doesn't begin to compare to our friends dying."

Iruma's gaze drifts towards the boarded up bedroom doors and nods silently.

"D-Don't worry about Tenko's problems," she insists, "Iruma-san should focus on herself."

Iruma snorts, "I take it that our resident moe witch doesn't like you back."

Tenko freezes, "H-How did-"

"Everyone and their fucking testes can see that you have a thing for her," Iruma responds, tossing her hair, "Except maybe Momotitty. But he's stupid, so don't bother with his fucking space dick."

Tenko looks down at her hands, "Tenko... Tenko doesn't..."

Iruma hooks her arm around Tenko's, "Hey, don't dissociate on me. I'm taking important time out of my fuckin' day to keep an eye on you."

Tenko stares into Iruma's eyes for a moment, the bright blue ocean contained within them flooding her heart with an intense wave. It's sorrow, it's stress, it's  _worry_ and Tenko's teeth sink into her lip.

"Iruma-san, c-can Tenko... can she k-"

She must be telepathic, or maybe Tenko is as transparent as she feels, skin of plastic wrap and feeble glass, because Iruma kisses her, holding her cheeks with the softest touch possible.

They break away and Tenko reaches for Iruma's hands, lacing their fingers together like a fishing net tangled in the sea. Salt and bitter silence fills her ears until she kisses Iruma again. And they don't scream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tenko squeezes Iruma's hand before she enters the cage. There's a vibrant pause in the candlelit darkness as they stare for a moment, before Tenko breaks away and curls up under the metal bars.

After they solve the horrid crime and end this amalgamation of terror that has covered the group, she's going to hold Iruma's hand and watch the stars.

And she doesn't scream.


	14. when i was young (koiwata 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ psythewriter !

Leon’s baseball bat makes contact with the pitcher’s throw, and it soars towards the outfield. There’s several shouts from the opposing team, and from the crowd too.

_Run,_  Mahiru thinks, as Leon flies across the diamond from base to base. She’s on the edge of her seat, her heartbeat fluctuating.

_Run,_  she thinks as he skids towards home plate, desperate to get the point that his team needs to win.

They win by exactly one point, the one Leon got for them during their darkest hour. 

“Congratulations!” Mahiru says, throwing her arms around him, “You were wonderful out there!”

Leon grins, “Aww, thanks, Koizumi-chan! I’m so glad you were watching.”

“Of course I was!” Mahiru declares, “I’d never leave you hanging. Do… Do you want to go get ice-cream or something?”

Leon swings an arm around her, both their faces a little red and-

( _and he races towards Sayaka Maizono’s room with a tool box in hand, sweat pouring down his face. He calls out to her as he breaks down the door, to which she **screeches**  back._

_Leon pushes the door open, holding the knife still, and Sayaka lunges towards him. They grapple for a moment, until he accidentally slides the knife into her gut. Her legs twitch for a moment, before she collapses against the wall, uselessly grappling against the tile._

_Mahiru watches from behind the eyeholes of a bear mask, and yawns, looking away from the large screen. She has better things to do than watch strangers die on television.)_

-he kisses her gently on the cheek, takes her hand, and begins walking towards the nearest ice-cream parlour with her in tow.


	15. sleeping at last (saimatsu (?) 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday @soniagiris <3 NDRV3 Endgame spoilers!
> 
> i'm so fucking sorry

Kaede bites her lip as she turns the page of the book she's reading. Saihara watches her from an artificial distance, completely captivated by the small movements. Even now, she's still the sole owner of his heart.

She hasn't done much today, Saihara thinks. Wake up, eat two meals, and read in between them. It's not much of a life, but considering just about all he does is watch her's, he can't really talk.

She turns her head in his direction and he takes a step back out of instinct. Not that she can see him - it's one way glass, after all - but it's enough to cause his heartbeat to speed up in his chest. Kaede stares for a moment longer, then returns to her book. It's only then that Saihara feels comfortable moving forwards again.

His right hand presses against the glass, while his left reaches under his collar to brush the sensitive bruises that line his neck like jewelry. In the back of his mind, he hears Kaede's shriek and sees the twist of anger on her face as her hands close around his throat.

Two weeks, they said. Two weeks, and her resentment towards him would fade. Saihara had clung to that hope throughout his recovery in the hospital, throughout all the days he had watched over her in silence.

Four months had gone by without change. He couldn't even open the door for longer than three seconds without her screaming at him.

"You're gonna muck up the glass."

Saihara turns to see Himiko staring up at him with sad eyes. He crosses his arms and moves away, "Sorry. Didn't realize."

Himiko shifts back and forth on her feet, "Nyeh. Hey... I'm gonna go see her. Want me to pass on a message?"

Saihara swallows the lump in his throat, "Can you tell her... that I hope we can talk soon?"

Himiko shrugs, "Sure. See you in a bit, Saihara."

He watches her verify her card on the door, then enter. If he listens carefully, he can pick out their conversation through the microphones.

"Hi, Akamatsu," Himiko says, yawning, "You feeling better today?"

Akamatsu places her book down, folding the corner of her page, "Mmm... I suppose. I still don't have all my memories back, so it's confusing."

Himiko nods, "Yeah... I hate them."

"Team  _Dangan Ronpa?"_ Kaede asks. When Himiko nods again, she says, "Me too. Has anyone else woken up?"

Kaede had been the second of the 'deceased' to break out of the trauma induced comas they had fallen into during their time in the virtual reality simulation that contained the fifty-third - and final - season of  _Dangan Ronpa._ Preceded by Amami and succeeded by Hoshi, she had made a strong recovery in all respects except memory.

Himiko drags her foot on the ground, "No, but Angie moved yesterday... so maybe soon."

Kaede smiles, "I hope so. I'd like to talk to her again."

"Mmm..." Himiko says, "That reminds me. Saihara wanted me to tell you that he hopes the two of you can talk soon."

Kaede's expression darkens, and she glances towards the window, "Is he watching?"

Himiko tenses, "N-No. He wasn't there when I came in."

"Good," Kaede says, crossing her arms, "When you see him next... Tell him I'd rather die again then ever speak with him. He got me killed and he fucking knows it."

Saihara's stomach drops.

Himiko shifts on her feet, "Eh? But he... didn't? It was Shirogane that-"

Kaede looks away, "I don't want to talk about that. I'm sorry, but it's not comfortable for me."

"I... understand," Himiko mutters, "I should go."

Kaede softens, "I didn't mean to upset you. You're welcome to stay!"

Sweat runs down Himiko's cheek, "T-Thanks, but... I promised Harumaki that I'd do some stuff with her."

Kaede nods and clasps her hands, "Oh, okay! Bye, Yumeno-san! Thanks for checking in."

"No problem. Bye," Himiko waves before rushing out the door.

She meets Saihara in the hallway with a dejected expression. She whispers, "I'm sorry-" but gets cut off by a wave of Saihara's hand.

"It's... what I expected," he murmurs, "She's right. I killed her."

Himiko frowns, "Saihara..."

He turns around, "I can't stay here. Thank you, Yumeno-san... I hope you and Harukawa-san have a good afternoon."

She calls after him, but Saihara can't bring himself to reply as tears slick his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

"And the third group will consist of... Saihara-kun, Momota-kun, and Akamatsu-san!"

Saihara feels his chest constrict even before he sees Kaede bristle from across the room. Team  _Dangan Ronpa's_ plan was for all of them - sans Kiibo, whom they needed, apparently - to all live in groups of three together.

Kaito swung an arm around him with a grin and tussled his hair, "Brothers for life!"

Saihara smiled weakly, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kaede, who looked like she wanted to try and kill him again.


	16. you're the only one i trust (shiromaki 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Endgame Spoilers!
> 
> lapslock and big depression feels. for @soniagiris !

cars with bright headlights drive by, blinding the citizens who walk amongst them. they weave through the hunks of metal using stealthy maneuvers that could only be mastered by those with maxed skill points in that area. occasionally, they do a trick, which must be the result of a completed free time event.

how mesmerizing.

shirogane sits on the balcony and watches through the bars, watches each of the players below complete their action mission before returning to simply leaning forward on the control stick. are they npcs giving her a tutorial, or are they the player character, progressing the plot and saving the world? perhaps they are both. someone once said that everyone could be the hero of their own story.

and yet, she doesn't believe that mantra, enticing as it is. so easy would it be to believe that she, tsumugi shirogane, was a good person. someone else one said that it's okay if you only save one person, and it's okay if that person is yourself. but again, that would be a delusion to believe in. she's never saved anyone.

she was always the villain in her own motion picture.

"are you okay?"

she looks up to see maki, sweet maki, staring down at her. concern is reflected in her red eyes, and a softness that she has never shown to anybody else rests on her face.

"i-" shirogane tries, before choking out a cough, "no."

maki steps onto the balcony and sits down across from her. even with both of them pulling their knees to their chests, the tips of maki's socks touch her own. small spaces seem to be what the carpenter of their apartment had in mind when they designed it. perfect for two, if shirogane hadn't been zero and five hundred all at once.

how tragic.

maki says, "i'm here, you know. for you. i meant it when i said i was going to stay."

people always leave her. everyone has left shirogane's life at some point, every friend, enemy, acquaintance, family member, anyone who has ever acknowledged her pathetic existence.

except maki harukawa. for some unfathomable reason.

"you're the only one i trust to do this," shirogane replies, looking at the dark sky.

maki raises an eyebrow, "do what?"

"be here," shirogane elaborates, "with me. you're the only one who never told me that you hated me, after it was over."

the rest had. to her face (saihara), behind her back (amami), or in their actions, their emotions, their way of flinching in her presence and refusal to meet her eyes or make conversation (everyone).

maki says, "i could never hate you. i don't care about what you did, i care about who you are now. and that is a person i trust, and care about, and l-"

she breaks off.

shirogane reaches for her hair and tugs on the follicles lightly. maki never would have said this in the simulation, not while under the spell of a tsundere killer who learns to have emotions, a cusp of tropes and stereotypes and bad writing. and shirogane had created her to be hated, only to fall for her herself.

what a fucking hypocrite.

and it strikes her. maki has never had anyone leave her, because she's never had a person in her life who could. and that is perhaps why she won't leave shirogane.

how terrible, for someone like her to be the first presence in maki's life.

"i love you," shirogane says instead of voicing the grief and guilt in her throat.

maki stares at her blankly for a moment. for one moment, under this jet black sky without a single star, in the bustling city that has no time for two traumatized girls who have seen the world end, she thinks maki will vanish.

instead, she smiles for the first time since she first awoke from the virtual reality simulator that stole her innocence, and says to her, "i love you too.”


	17. "this is a terrible idea" - naegiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in october of 2016 and completely forgot about it until now.

“Aw, Kirigiri-san! Why are you opposed to singing karaoke?” Naegi asked, “I think it would be fun.”

Kirigiri replied, “I’d really rather prefer to watch. Besides, Maizono-san and Ikusaba-san kind of already stole the show with their duet.”

Their singing had been really good, Naegi had to admit.

“Please? You can pick the song!”

Kirigiri muttered, “You know I can’t sing, Naegi-kun.”

Naegi said, “You’ll do wonderfully. C'mon!”

“…Okay.”

They were off key. They were flat. They were all around awful. 

But everyone else seemed to like it.


	18. Glimpse (AU Assortment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various ships & AUs, as requested on tumblr. The second and seventh drabbles contain spoilers for ndrv3's prologue and chapter two, respectively. This was supposed to be for a '3 sentence meme' but I have no self control and didn't listen to my english teacher's lesson on sentence combining strategies.

_ikuzono - university roommates au_

Mukuro’s mountain of textbooks has been knocked over, cascading onto the floor like a waterfall of knowledge. 

Sayaka reaches downwards and picks up each fallen book, stacking them neatly on the desk belonging to her currently snoring roommate.

She stares down at them for a long moment, watching their chest rise and fall against the cheap wood desk, then carefully brushes a strand of hair out of their eyes.

 

_ikuzono - ndrv3 au_

Mukuro falls face first out of the locker, hitting the ground with an embarrassing impact. 

“Are you okay?!” A voice shouts, piercing the air. Mukuro squints to see that a blue haired girl is already standing in the room, gripping a desk like she might fall over.

“I think?” Mukuro mumbles, rubbing their temple, “What the hell is going on?”

The girl twirls a strand of hair around her finger, “I… have no idea. I just woke up in that locker a few minutes ago.”

Mukuro gets to their feet and glances around. The two of them are trapped in a classroom, it seems. Wires and steel bolts cover the windows.

The girl asks, “Were you kidnapped too?”

Mukuro blinks, “Kidnapped?”

She nods, “I got shoved into a car by people in masks when I was walking to school. I… I don’t remember anything after that.”

Mukuro hisses, as if those words set off a memory within their own brain. Sure enough, the masks, the suits, the car… it’s all clear as day. But what the hell does it mean?

“By the way,” the girl says, “My name is Sayaka Maizono. What’s yours?”

“…Mukuro Ikusaba,” they reply, scrutinizing her. Sayaka is a very pretty girl, which makes her a good kidnapping candidate. Mukuro is neither of those things, which begs the question as to what they have in common.

Sayaka beams, “That’s a cute name!”

Mukuro frowns, “You don’t have to lie to me.”

Her face falls, “I… Never mind. We should probably get out of here, Ikusaba-san.”

That was true. There was nothing that the two of them would learn from just standing around in the classroom.

Mukuro says, “Okay, let’s go. I’ll lead the way.”

Light returns to Sayaka’s eyes, “Okay! I trust you!”

 _That’s a bad idea,_  Mukuro thinks, but doesn’t say anything as they cross to the door and push it open. They can hear Sayaka’s frantic footsteps right behind them.

The two take one step into the hallway, only to be faced with a fifteen foot tall robot. Mukuro stops still, staring up at it with wide eyes.

Sayaka whispers, “W-What do we do?”

Mukuro grabs her hand and interlaces their fingers.

“Run.”

 

_naegiri - post apocalypse au_

Naegi shifts his mask to more securely cover his face, protecting him from the debris lingering in the air. 

It’s his night to be on watch of the small den that he and Kirigiri have created for themselves, and the lavender haired girl is asleep inside, so it would be hell to wake her.

He stares up at the few stars that still shine despite the polluted sky and sighs, wishing that he could scoop them out with his hand and give them to her.

Kirigiri seems to enjoy the stars. He hopes that one day, the entire sky will be lit up with them again, and that they’ll both be alive to see it.

 

_kaitarou - fake dating au_

“Dude, your sister’s getting married?” Kaito says, completely missing Amami’s point and giving him a thumbs up, “You’ll have to give her my congratulations. The eldest one, right? Kotone?”

Amami grits his teeth, “Yeah, her. But that’s not the issue here. I need a date to her wedding, or I’ll be the odd one out. Most of our class is occupied that weekend… or occupied in another manner.”

Kaito scratches his chin, “Okay, but I don’t know what you expect me to do about it. Sure, I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, but I’m not a matchmaker! I don’t think I could find you a suitable date in time.”

Amami closes his eyes, “Maybe Shirogane-san was right, this is a stupid idea. I’m sorry to bother you, Momota-kun.”

“Huh?” Kaito tilts his head, “I don’t see why… Oh. You want  _me_  to be your date.”

“I thought that was obvious from the get-go,” Amami replies, “Why else would I bring that up?”

Kaito clenches his fist, “C’mon man, don’t get mad! I’ll be your fake date, no problem. That’s what friends are for!”

He claps him on the back, and Amami feels face redden.

 

_shiromaki - roommates au_

“…What are you doing?”

Shirogane carefully guides the needle through the fabric, tugging it out the other side with a triumphant grin, “Sewing, obviously.”

Maki raises an eyebrow, “And you need to sit on our kitchen table to do that?”

Shirogane shrugs, “I need a lot of space for all my supplies. Besides, it’s kind of fun!”

Maki chuckles slightly and rolls her eyes, “Okay. But I was about to order dinner, so you might want to get down.”

“We could just eat on the sofa,” Shirogane points out, “And we could watch the new episodes!”

Maki glances at the sofa. They bought it second hand, and it’s really a glorified armchair. If they were to sit on it, they would be pressed close together.  _Very_  close together. She might even have to sit on Shirogane’s lap.

She flushed. Maybe it was a good idea after all.

 

_naegiri - superhero au_

Naegi didn’t fall off of skyscrapers every day.

Actually, before today, he had  _never_  fallen off a skyscraper, but this was just turning out to be ‘one of those’ Tuesdays. He woke up late, his toast burned, he missed the bus, and now this.

The sensation of falling was also kind of terrifying, though Naegi rationalized that it was kind of like swimming. Just fast. And in midair.

Maybe it wasn’t like swimming at all.

And there was concrete below. Naegi flailed, desperately trying to catch something, because if he didn’t stop himself he would smack into the ground and  _die oh god he was going to-_

The sensation stopped. Naegi had closed his eyes, thinking he was gone from reality, when a voice startled him.

“You’re safe. Are you alright?”

A muscular girl with lavender hair had caught him. Naegi stared up at her, eyes wide. How had she managed that? And… how was she floating?

“A-Ah,” Naegi tried.

The girl said, “Don’t strain yourself. I’ll bring you down to the ground.”

Recognition kicked in, “You… You’re Fog Cutter!”

How had he not noticed sooner? She was the hero of the entire city, and had been defending it from evil for the past three years.

And weirdly enough, she looked like his friend Kirigiri. But Naegi didn’t have time to dwell on that.

“I am,” Fog Cutter said, “Try not to squirm. I’d loathe to drop you.”

Naegi nodded and relaxed, and Fog Cutter carefully brought him down to the street below.

 

_shiromaki - non-despair blind assassin au_

Maki silences her target by placing a thinly gloved hand over her mouth. She struggles, but Maki only clasps harder and reaches her her knife.

“Haru-!” Her target chokes out. Maki’s grip loosens at the sound, giving the girl enough time to exclaim, “Harukawa-san!”

Maki’s hand drifts from the mouth and graces a scar that lies behind the girl’s left ear and freezes, “Shirogane?”

Shirogane pulls away, “Y-Yes! What are you doing?! And… how did you get inside my apartment?”

“You don’t lock your window,” Maki replies. She leaves out the part about being asked to assassinate the occupant of this apartment, but she supposes that her actions and the knife in her hand will give her away.

“You… never left that assassin cult?” Shirogane asks softly.

Maki shakes her head, “I couldn’t. You know that.”

Shirogane murmurs, “I guess. Still, why did you…”

Maki says, “I didn’t know it was you. I wasn’t even sure until…”

Her hand drifts to her own ear, touching the place where Shirogane held a scar.

“Ah,” Shirogane responds.

There’s a long, long silence.

“You know,” Shirogane says, “I keep fake blood in my bathroom for cosplay. It… wouldn’t be hard to fake my death.”

“Huh?” Maki tilts her head, “What on earth are you saying?”

Shirogane shifts around, or at least, Maki thinks that she does, “I don’t want to die. And I don’t think you want to kill me. But you can’t leave your cult.”

Maki bites her lip, “If they found out, they’d kill both of us.”

“I don’t care,” Shirogane says, “It can’t be any worse than you completely failing to kill me, can it?”

“I… suppose not,” Maki admits.

There’s a smack of skin. Shirogane might have clasped her hands, “Then it’s settled! I’ll get the fake blood. You… make it look like a struggle, I guess? Or something. Whatever works!”

Maki says, “Okay.”

Shirogane gets up, judging by her footsteps. Under her breath, so quiet that Maki probably wasn’t meant to hear, she whispers, “I’ll save you, Harukawa-san. If it’s the last thing I do.”

Maki feels her eyes burn.


	19. keep the blade

Dark nights and the blistering headaches of city streets. Walking on concrete and air all at once, Mukuro sees only darkness behind the eyes of every person they pass. Not even a trace of kindness.

It's weirdly comforting. It makes them think of Fenrir.

(Fenrir ended in a bloody storm in the midst of hot sunlight.)

Dawn breaks over the sky and choking, ugly fog surrounds them. Mukuro reaches the train station without issue. It's a long ride on the silver bullet, but their stop comes soon enough.

Off the train as quickly as they jumped onto it, landing in cloudy snow in a stark, bare forest. Mukuro leaves footsteps behind them as they trek between the trees. They're going somewhere important.

The ice of the lake laps at their boots as they approach it, washing over the snow and sand of the bank. Mukuro stares at the water blankly for a minute or two, peering across at the shadows lurking at the other end.

Fog threatens to strangle them. Mukuro retreats back between the trees.

As Mukuro continues, digging their fingers into the inner lining of their coat pocket, they pause at a half frozen pond that lies between a patch of beech trees. Below the thin ice, they can see fish swimming past.

Icy breeze nips at their face. It's time to keep walking.

Finally, Mukuro reaches the deepest part of the forest, snow reaching their mid thighs. The lonely, barren oak tree in the centre of it all looms before them, taunting them with the intricacies of its bark.

Mukuro kneels down, snow covering most of their body. It would only be fair if that was the case. Penance.

Six feet under the dirt is the body of a girl who used to be blonde and beautiful. Mukuro wonders if that is still the case, but they have no way of knowing. They didn't bring a shovel.

Bile, hot in their throat. A corpse, stiff and destroyed from years in the earth. 

It's their fault. It always was.

Mukuro stands. Snow falls off their shoulders as they do so. They don't say anything to the tree. It's been nine years since the corpse was lowered into the ground.

(In springtime.)

Mukuro turns away silently, preparing to trek back to the train station. Back to the city and to the lonely one room apartment that still smells like her perfume, somehow. 

The bile burns. Junko's ghost doesn't say a word.

In a way, Mukuro thinks, that's more devastating than their twin's death.

Nine long years. Cold, white snow. A single gunshot. 

And a lifetime of guilt.


	20. ikuzono - "this is all your fault"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @soniagiris on tumblr

Mukuro grit their teeth. They’d admittedly been in worse situations. Sure, it was starting to rain, but all they had to do was pull the hood of their jacket up. Problem solved, right?

Unfortunately, the tree was putting a bit of a damper on the scenario. No matter how much they tugged, their leg remained trapped under the massive oak log.

Brilliant.

“Mrow?”

Mukuro glared at the tiny black and white kitten that sat a few feet away. It hadn’t moved an inch, save to crawl under a larger leaf in order to hide from the rain.

“This is all your fault,” they scowled, pushing against the log.

The kitten did not reply to that.

Mukuro again fumbled for their beat up cell phone. They were starting to regret going against Junko’s insistence that they turn on LTE, as they still couldn’t pick up any service.

Or perhaps the lack of a cell tower in the forest was the issue. Either way, Mukuro had no means of contacting anyone. And if the rain beat any harder, they could be in a lot of trouble.

“Serves me right,” Mukuro muttered, looking back at the kitten, “You just had to be cute, didn’t you?”

Mukuro didn’t really talk to their neighbours. Most of them were annoying. But Sayaka Maizono had some charm to her, something infatuating in how she smiled.

So of course, when Sayaka knocked on their door at six that morning, begging for help after her brand new kitten ran into the woods, who was Mukuro to refuse?

And now they had a tree crushing their leg.

“Last time I do a favour for a pretty girl,” Mukuro said, knowing that was completely false.

Beside them, an electronic beep pierced the air. They scrambled for their phone to see that one bar had appeared in the top left corner. It would have to be enough.

Thankfully, Sayaka picked up after the first ring, “Ikusaba-san! Did you find Momoka?”

“That’s the good news,” Mukuro said, as the kitten mewled pitifully in the background.

Sayaka paused, “Is… is there bad news?”

Mukuro sighed, “A tree fell on my leg. I can’t move.”

“Oh god! I’ll call emergency services- where are you?” Sayaka exclaimed.

Mukuro looked around, “Hundred and fifty or so paces west. Can’t miss me.”

Sayaka said, “You got it! I’m on my way too, you’re gonna be okay!”

“Your cat misses you,” Mukuro replied.

“Tell her I say hi!” Sayaka shouted, her voice slightly distant, as though she had moved the speaker away from her head.

The kitten perked its head up, “Mrr?”

Mukuro’s phone suddenly cut out. They sighed and frowned at the cat, “Your mom says hello. She’ll be here soon.”

It emitted a low rumble. Mukuro rolled their eyes, then reached out to scratch its ears.


End file.
